


Escapee

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: There’s been another briefcase break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – J.K Rowling owns all
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – Written for and the January bingo on DW’s allbingo for the prompt Warlocks

XXX

One of these days he’d invest in a fix for his case or maybe find a better way to keep Niffler from sneaking out. At least it was just the Niffler. Newt knew he was relatively easy to find and recapture. It was just his usual bad luck that Niffler had darted into a swanky night club. The band was playing _Love Nest_ when he ran in after the jewel and gold loving magical beast which was really no bigger than a cat. Its inherent magic allowed it to store kilograms upon kilograms of pilfered pretties.

The girls hoofing it with their men reminded him more of Queenie than her sister and a wave of longing and loneliness flooded through Newt. He’d have more time to finish his book, to keep his promise of hand delivering it if he didn’t have to keep chasing down persnickety beasts.

Niffler hadn’t caused any alarm yet, going from table to table, nosing into purses set aside so their owners could dance unencumbered. Newt imagined he could hear Niffler’s happy snufffling as he pulled rings and coins out of the silken, rhinestone studded bags. It spotted him as he made a grab for the creature and bolted.

Niffler threw himself out onto the dance floor, winding around flying feet stopping once to try and grab a rhinestone bow buckle on a high heel and another to snare a handful of glittery fringe on a young woman’s dress. Newt barged in, ignoring the cursing at him. He was never good with people at the best of times anyhow and being in this tangle of humanity made him sweat more than Niffler being on the loose.

He finally cornered Niffler near the bar. It wasn’t easy to discretely shake the jewels back out of Niffler’s pouches and get him back into the case but Newt managed it. He looked at the curious Muggle bartender, almost wanting a drink but he was better somewhere wizardy with a nice glass of giggle water. Mission accomplished, Newt headed for home to wait for the next escape attempt.


End file.
